He Believes
by duvessa ravenstone
Summary: Light in Darkness. Somewhere left for me. And all I do is smile. You tell me lies, and I believe. Just a short, angsty peice. I'm loading it as two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin came to visit him every day. They ate lunch, talked about old times, and for the most part the Jedi Master was happy with only that. Then there were some days, however, when he was restless, wondering at things that he'd been told to let lie. Then his padawan's gaze would get clouded, like the sky before a storm, and it scared him. Sometimes things were broken. Other times he ended up the one broken, but his padawan always came back to fix everything.

Sometimes he'd flinch away, like when Anakin had ended up blackening his eye. He'd crawled away into a corner afraid of him. But eventually. . .he never stayed away for too long. He bore the anger. Frustration. Fears. Hates. Tears. It was amazing he was not broken himself, or. . .maybe he already was. Maybe that's why he couldn't quite remember why the boy called him Master. But that was just a silly idea. He wasn't broken, he had Anakin, and Anakin took care of him. Surely those breif moments of happiness were worth all the pain.

He was confused sometimes, by the looks of sympathy from the people who helped Anakin take care of him when the young man was away on business. Others, they asked him questions about a life he didn't remember leading. Those people made Anakin angry, he never saw any of them again. Anakin tells him they're only trying to hurt him, trying to turn them against one another. And he believes it. Why would anyone want to do that? Anakin's good. Sure, he has his moments, but everyone does. It suprises him at those moments of how little people actually understand.

The day is over. And the younger man must go away. So he leaves Obi-Wan to his sleep, and to the dreams that haunt him with visions of a life he feels he should know. There are bad days too. Days when he tries to fight against Anakin, screaming and yelling that this is wrong. That he should just kill him and be done with it. Then come the 'other' people, the ones with needles. The ones that make him forget. Make him sleep.

When he wakes up, he's scared. Scared because he remembers a part of him that was trying to hurt Anakin, and he doesn't understand why. And the boy tells him that it was just a dream, and that everything is alright now. He says, "I'm here, Master." And he relaxes, momentarily forgetting the demons in the night. The boy stays by his side, until he can fall into a peaceful sleep.

Most days, he doesn't fight. He doesn't scream. He doesn't cry. But sometimes he does, and Anakin's always there. They're family, he says. And family never leaves.

And he smiles. He believes.


	2. Broken Glass

A companion peice to these silver snowflakes falling down. . .

The mirror shattered, sending little silver snowflakes falling to Obi-Wan's feet. His hand bled, mixing crimson droplets with the silver snow. He looked at the remains of the mirror, and his ruined reflection stared right back. Then they came, he knew they would. People in white coats, doctors with their needles. He wanted it. He was tired of this, he wanted release.

He'd let this go on for far too long. He wouldn't be Vader's puppet anymore.

The doctors grabbed him roughly. "Get Lord Skywalker, he's starting again!" A nurse whom he'd not seen before ran off. Obi-Wan struggled against the doctor as another came in to hold him still. A third. This one with the drug, the one that made him sleep. The one that made him forget.

He wouldn't let them do it this time. The glass had broken, he was free, and he would stay that way.

"Hold him still, dammit!" yelled the doctor, trying to grab his arm. "No!" he grunted, shoving them away with the force. He felt the Dark Lord's presence coming, then heard his voice. "LEAVE US." it commanded with a ferocity and a darkness that showed in his eyes. The younger man, called the fallen syringe to his hand, and stalked fowards. Obi-Wan backed away, hands closing over a large peice of glass and hiding it.

"No. I won't let this go on any longer."

The Sith scoffed. "You don't have a choice, old man. You're not leaving till I'm done with you." Obi-Wan shook his head, body tensed and ready for what he was about to do. "You never could see what was right in front of your eyes, young one." Tears slid down his face, and he gave a pained smile.

In a swift motion, he'd flicked the glass against his wrist, his life blood already pooling around him.

The young man's eyes changed. "No!" he yelled, syringe dropping forgotten, as he ran to his once mentor's side. Obi-Wan swayed, falling, but the former apprentice caught him, cradling him. "You're such a fool! Why did you do that?" he said, tears glistening in those eyes that'd been dark only moments earlier. "Why?" he asked, voice breaking.

"Couldn't live a lie. Wouldn't. . ."

Obi-Wan felt a shift in the force around him. He looked at the young man who held him in his arms. "Anakin?" he asked, a light of hope glimmered in his dimming eyes. A broken sob. "Please. . ." he felt the boy's hand clamp over his wrist as he tried to stem the crimson flow. "I won't make you live a lie, just please stay with me." The Jedi Master sighed, it was far too late for that. Far too late. Obi-Wan pulled in a breath to say goodbye.

Those cerulean eyes lost their glow, and stared unfocused into the eyes of his once padawan.

And the boy broke down, sobbing and cradling the man who he'd once called father to him. The blood had since stopped pooling, and his hands were stained with it. He rocked back and forth, still clutching the lifeless body in his arms. He sat among the broken peices of his life, seeing the blood mix with glass.


End file.
